


Passing The Time

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Duffy's horny, Charlie's working late and so Duffy has to find a way of passing the time. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Passing The Time

She moved her hair over her shoulder as she lent over to the bedside table. Opening the top drawer, she smiled as she removed the present she’d brought herself earlier. Her tongue ran over her lower lip as she took the silver bullet out of the bag and giggled nervously. Duffy had never brought anything like this before but as soon as she saw it in the shop, she had to buy it. Mostly as a treat for herself but knowing she could use it on Charlie whenever she wanted.

She lay down on the bed on top of the covers and turned on the vibrator. She parted her legs before running the bullet up and down her inner thigh. She gasped softly feeling the goosebumps appear on her body, the tiny shiver of arousal run down her spine. Duffy began to tease herself, moving it up and down her inner thighs, every couple of minutes getting higher and closer to her centre before promptly withdrawing and refusing to touch herself there. She bit her lip harder and moaned out softly, her nipples erect against the thin material of her nightie.

“Charlie,” she whispered as she moved the vibrator closer to her centre. Pressing it against the damp spot on her knickers, she gasped loudly. Fuck, that felt good. She left it there for a couple of seconds, beginning to pant. She loudly moaned Charlie’s name again before she removed her knickers, leaving them at the end of the bed.

She bit her lower lip hard as she ran the bullet up, down and over the lips of her vulva. She wished Charlie was here right now. His tongue had the ability to do amazing things.

She groaned loudly, throwing her head back against the pillow again. Her free hand, moved up from her stomach to her breasts. She pulled up the nightie, exposing both her breasts. She slapped her nipples before pinching her left nipple between her fingers.

She moaned loudly in satisfaction, doing the same to the other nipple. A familiar clenching happening below, a familiar tremble starting from the pit of her stomach and spreading all over her body.

“Charlie!!” She groaned, arching her back as she placed the vibrator against her clit. “Yes!! Fuck, yes!! Oh baby!!” She reached her orgasm, her body trembling, her free hand digging into the duvet.

Shivering once more, she was about to remove the vibrator from her clit having reached her destination, when she gasped. The feel of the vibrations against her sensitive clit was both painful yet pleasurable. She moaned softly, her hand returning to squeeze her breasts when she heard someone’s throat clearing from the doorway.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head up and promptly giggled.

“Mrs Fairhead.” Charlie playfully tutted as he stepped towards the bed. His eyes were dilated in pure pleasure. Never in a million years did he think he’d ever walk in on her pleasuring herself. He’d had so many wet dreams over the years about watching her do just that.

“I thought you wanted an early night.”

She moaned softly and placed her head back on the pillow, the vibrator still against her clit. She was about to answer but couldn’t find the words to speak. Instead, she arched her back again, her breathing changing. Charlie sat on the edge on the bed, rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and placed two fingers into his mouth. Lubricating his fingers, he moved them to her entrance. He pushed his fingers into her as he lent over and kissed her tenderly.

She gasped loudly against his lips. “Hmm, you feel so good.” She whispered. The vibrations against her clit and Charlie’s fingers buried deep inside of her, made her tingle again. His fingers began to move in and out of her, impressed at how fucking wet she was.

“Charlie… faster! P..please.” She begged. It wasn’t long before she was consumed by another orgasm, this one much more intense than the previous one. She dropped the vibrator as she gripped the bedding with both hands, her hips moving in rhythm with Charlie’s fingers. “Good girl,” he whispered in her ear as she clenched and contracted against his fingers. He bit her earlobe and waited for her to relax before withdrawing his fingers. He slid his fingers into her mouth, watching the way her tongue ran up and down his fingers, the intensity of her sucks as she cleaned his fingers from her scent.

“I taste good,” she murmured and he nodded. “You’re always much sweeter after multiple orgasms.”

She giggled, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. She removed her nightie and threw it at him.

“You never answered my question, I thought you wanted an early night.”

“You said you were working late?”

“I was.”

“Well I was horny and my husband was engaged. What can I say, I had to take care of myself.” She smirked and crawled towards her on the bed. “Now do you intend on fucking me or are you just going to stand there and watch me fuck myself again?”


End file.
